


The Shinobi Requests Folder

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Multi, Other, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which asking for ones own missions is much more nerve-wracking than discussing prostitution with ones old kindergarten teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shinobi Requests Folder

Konohagakure’s ‘brothel’ was a set of folders kept at the mission desk. They weren’t high-priority missions, usually only C- or D-rank unless there was some kind of complication or special skill requested, though they usually paid quite decently for such low ranked assignments. They were like spying and infiltration missions, not the kind of thing that won a ninja glory, but Hinata liked them. The shinobi of her village were strong, often beautiful, occasionally kind, and almost always lonely. It felt good to help her comrades-in-arms let go of some of that, to protect them from the things loneliness can drive a person to.

And sometimes, Hinata would sit alone in her rooms in the Hyuuga clan compound, watching the cringing way the branch family members crept through the halls and the silent disapproval of the main branch, and she would find herself wanting the company of a comrade as well.

Iruka-sensei was manning the mission desk that afternoon, by the time she finally managed to make her way into town, and she couldn’t help but be pleased to see her old teacher again, even if she still felt strange asking for missions of her own instead of waiting for Kurenai-sensei or Shino to choose for the team. “I—I um…” Hinata swallowed, fell back on an ingrained politeness. “Good afternoon, Sensei. I…that is, um, I was wondering…”

Iruka-sensei smiled up at her. She always noticed, because he was one of the only ninja she’d ever met who just smiled like that—not a brash grin, not a leer or a smirk, just a genuine happiness to be where he was doing what he was. It was nice that there were still people in their village who could smile like that. “Hi, Hinata-kun,’ he prompted into the silence as she fumbled for the words. “I don’t think I have any missions lined up just yet for team eight, but…” he was already leaning over, looking through the boxes of binders tucked underneath the mission desk, and Hinata nodded, grateful for the prompt.

“Mm. I’d like a mission from the Shinobi requests folder?” Iruka nodded absently, having found the right binder and already paging though. “Ah—but it would have to be a solo mission, I think…that is, um. I’m fairly sure Tenten-san is out of town right now, and Neji-niisan doesn’t, um. Really want to work with me anymore. In this kind of mission. Or, well, ever, but…um…” She caught herself doing the thing with her fingertips and made herself stop, just as Iruka-sensei looked up.

“Neji-kun has his own strengths and weaknesses, just like Hinata-kun does,” Iruka told her, kindly. “As long as you do your best, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Hinata nodded seriously, even though she could feel herself blushing. But luckily something caught Iruka-sensei’s eye almost immediately after he looked down. “Here we go, how about this? Sakura-kun has asked for someone to—oh, no, wait, she specified male. Hrm.” He flipped through a few more pages, and Hinata tried not to fidget. “Here’s one from Inuzuka Tsume-san, what do you think about—“

Hinata squeaked. “Eeeehhh? I, um. Kiba’s m-mother? I’m not sure that…”

Iruka-sensei laughed, and Hinata took a quick moment to calm down. “Right, right, I got it,” he said, still looking entertained, as he scanned further down the page.

And then he hesitated. “I _do_ have a solo request here from Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san, it doesn’t look like anything too elaborate. But they’re men—will that be alright?”

Hinata thought about it. The Main House might be a bit annoyed with her if she ended up pregnant by someone out-of-clan. But there were always options, and even if she did keep the pregnancy, they’d most likely just force her to have a second one by some cousin or other. And they were almost certainly going to do that anyway, sooner or later. Hinata met Iruka-sensei’s eyes and nodded.

“Okay, then. Hmm…I’m actually pretty sure that they’re both in town right now, normally, you know, we’d have to set things up, but… Let me contact them, and unless I say otherwise, why don’t you plan to meet up in an hour or so? Oh—they’ve said here that you’re welcome to come to their place, but you know you always have the option of using one of the mission rooms here at the admin building if you’d rather not.”

“Um…I’m not quite sure, that is, where they live? But I think that ought to be fine…?”

“Oh, right! Here, here’s their address—I can mark it on the map for you, just one second.” He fished in the desk drawer for a pen. “It isn’t that far from the hospital—you should have time to swing by if you want one of the kunoichi pills for tomorrow.” Hinata nodded, studying the map so she didn’t have to meet Iruka’s eyes while she was still this flustered. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the mission report,” he said, sounding like he was teasing again, and Hinata mumbled something she wasn’t even sure were words as she made an escape.


End file.
